


Mr. Silver Fox

by Conner_gold



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Developing Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conner_gold/pseuds/Conner_gold
Summary: Kyoko was tired of his previous care taker hounding after him for the night, he just wanted to dance and meet his friends teachers. He drank a bit more than he intended and slipped into a dream like state. He bumped into someone, resulting in being swept away for the remainder of the night.





	1. Storms in the Dreams

A soft light would filter Kyoko's third story apartment, hitting his face at an inescapable angle and he'd be forced to wake up immediately. Today when he opened his eyes however, his curtains parted to show dusty grey skies. He lagged in his morning routine, brushing his teeth and hair but not bothering to bathe. Glancing at the mirror he nearly died. His many all nighters were catching up to him. The dark circles under his eyes were almost enough to rival a raccoon. Rubbing at his face, kyoko decided that makeup is needed but can wait. He splashed some cold water on his face and tied his hair up into a bun. 

Leaving the restroom, he wandered into his tiny kitchen. Setting the coffee kettle on to brew while he went to the living room and sat on the couch. With a few minutes to spare, he turned on the news. A CEO named Monkey D. Luffy is holding a party apparently. The man on the television, Mr. Monkey, was average in height. A little bit of stubble and a small scar under his left eye. His smile was very distracting. Confidant and alluring, he looked approachable. Which is good for a CEO. He stood next to his husband. A taller man with green hair and a full beard. The husband also had a scar over his eye, but doesn't have the eye itself. the duo themselves were very attractive, But Kyoko can't help but feel as if he met the green haired man somewhere before. 

Kyoko's thoughts were lost the second the smell wafted into the living room. He turned the TV up so he could hear from the kitchen as he made his cup. As he prepared his coffee the TV rang out that a famous chef will be in town for the CEOs event and that he will be cooking for everyone attending. 

A soft irritant mumble escapes Kyoko, "I wish my chef would come cook for me like he promised. That bastard. My 26th birthday passed and still no food." He huffed into his mug and smiled gently, knowing that Misha was still buried under work and Kyoko understood that it might take awhile before he could come over to cook for him. That still won't stop Kyoko from teasing. 

Thunder started to roll outside his window and Kyoko cursed, not wanting to be completely soaked by the time he got to his classes he finished his coffee and breakfast quickly. He rushed to find clean clothes. Freezing when his phone chirps Misha's text tone out. 

[:dummy fish: Hey loser. You dont have classes today. Knowing u, u prolly didnt even take a shower. Go do that. Wash your work clothes too.]

Kyoko breathed out in relief. Not having morning classes gave him enough time to nap the morning away. Looking down at his phone, he sighed. 

[:smelly5yo: shush.]

[:smelly5yo: ]

[:smelly5yo: thanks for reminding me <3]

[:dummy fish: np you 5 year old.]

Kyoko muttered offendedly at the mans antics. 

[:dummy fish: HEY WAI DONT SHOWER YET TURN THE NEWS ON!!!! TH CHEFF GUY?? GUESS WHAT!!]

[:smelly5yo: what.?]

[:dummy fish: I GET TO WORK WITH HIMMMM! I GOT TWO PASSES TO THAT GALA EVENT THINGY GET YOUR SUIT OR DRESS OR WHATEVER YOU WEAR CUASE GOING TOO!]

With every text, Kyoko's stress managed to creep back into his shoulders. He looked god awful at the moment and definitely won't look any better after his shift at the Cafe.

[:smelly5yo: WAT NO WAIT. THERE'S TOO MANY HOT PEOPLE THERE. I LOOK LIKE SHIT MISHAAAA THAT EVENT IS TONIGHT I HAVE WORK]

[:dummy fish: boooo, you whore call in si. Or just tell them you're goin to the galaxy thingy.]

[:dummy fish: gala*]

[:smelly5yo: hhhhhhh finee. If I get hit for wearing a dress imma kill a rich dude.]

[:dummy fish: k thank u I love you ur my best friend I'll cook you somethin special <3<3 mwah.]

[:smelly5yo: you still owe me a birthday meal… <3 imma go get ready for the day]

[:dummy fish: k I'll be here waiting for you and prepping stuff with Mr blackleg ttys]

Kyoko stared down at his phone for a few minutes longer. He set it down and cleaned up his mess in the kitchen. The news reports reiterating the possibility of seeing this chef out and about. He thinks about the CEOs husband a second longer before choking on his second serving of coffee. 

He paced around, yelling and muttering to himself, "THAT FUCKERS NAME IS RORONOA ZORO!! I.. omygosh. Can I even wear a dress in front of him? Does he even care if a man wears a dress? Would he consider it unmanly?? Uh well fuck him. If he doesn't like it he can bite me. Uhhh. Fuck. Gold or green? Fuck it. I'm calling Motley after nap." As be ranted, he got even more sleepy. He stopped sipping his coffee as it wasn't helping. 

He set a kettle full of water on the stove, settings set on low so it heats up as he sleeps. He flopped onto the couch and set an alarm for his snooze. It was warm but the thunder kept rolling outside his window. Glaring, he cursed all the deities to hell as he rolled over and snuggled into a throw pillow. The TV volume low and on a cartoon show about pirates. 

In no time, Kyoko drifted off into a dream about pirates. The sounds muddled together. He could see everything so vividly but forgot what he saw seconds later. Every voice rang like a bell but was drowned out by the ocean at the same time. He could see faces, they changed every moment. They looked like they belonged in a painting. People he recognized became strangers and strangers became friends. The water that gently swayed the ship began to flow violently. The clouds got darker and he could hear the unaltered terror in the crews voices. He couldn't make out what was being said. Kyoko knew though, that the sails had to be lifted or the mast will be destroyed. He himself crawled up the mast and rolled the sails up despite the sounds of protest below. Clinging to the ropes as rain pelted him from above. Securing the sail cloth with a tight knot, Kyoko looked up. A large black dragon with white fur stared down at him with angry, sorrowful golden eyes. Much like his own eyes. It's jaws opened and it roars. Everything blurs for a moment, tears being in Kyoko's eyes. He was terrified. Doing the only thing he could as he was stuck in place, he screamed back. Lightning strikes as the Dragon uttered another full, deep, prolonged cry. Reality blurs once again. 

The sounds of rain pattering the window. The pirate cartoon still played in the background noise. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Kyoko tried to nuzzle the pillow to sleep again and huffed in annoyance when the alarm chirped. Yawning and silencing his phone he blinked awake. The soft whistle in the kitchen tells him the water is done. The redhead rubbed his face and trudged into the kitchen feeling a little better than when he woke up the first time. As he warmed a new mug, he made some toast as a snack as it is now lunchtime. He succeeded in sleeping his morning away. He ate his toast and drank his tea before calling his boss and telling her his reasoning of not coming into work for the night. She excused him and said he'll make it up later. Whatever that means. 

He slipped into his bathroom and brushed his teeth again before putting on a face cleansing mask. As that was drying he picked up his phone to see a message from Misha.

[:dummy fish: hey smelly. You know that box I gave ya a few days ago? Yeah I forgot about it too but that's your outfit for the night. Wear it or I'll be sad.]

[:dummy fish: motbunny helped pick it out so I'm sure you'll look good in it, and hopefully you'll like it too. <3 if you wear it I'll make you fooood~]

Kyoko clicked his tongue at the texts. He sighed through his nose and send one back out to his friend.

[:smelly5yo: you owe me 3 meals and counting.]

He hit send and searched for the box in his closet. Pulling the box out, he noticed how detailed it was. There was no label on it but there was subtle color shifts that glimmered in the light. He didn't want to open it just yet, so he went out into his kitchen to fetch another cup of tea and he settled on the couch as his mask finished setting. He turned the TV to a history channel. He considers calling Motley to do his makeup. He scrolled through his contacts, looking for hot cross buns. He scrolled past the 'h' section and into the 'r' section. Two names he didn't expect showed up. Ronin and Roronoa. He frowned, thumb hovering over Roronoa. He sighed and decided it's probably best if he doesn't bother him right now. 

He looked at the name Ronin for a second time before scrolling back up to click on Motley's contact. He sent a text instead of calling. She was probably in class right now. He didn't want to be an annoyance. 

[:smelly5yo: bun bun, wyd?]

He set the phone and mug down to get up, but the phone chirped. She texted back pretty quickly. 

[:hot cross buns: nothin much sweetheart, do you need my assistance with something? You didn't get hurt did you? You tend to down play your injuries]

[:hot cross buns: please tell me you're okay]

Kyoko laughed at her worry. Shooting a text back at her telling her that he's alright. 

[:smelly5yo: mfine dr bun bun, nothin broken. I do however need your help with makeup in an hour or so. Misha invited me to that gala event.]

[:hot cross buns: oh! I'm goin to that too! My teacher invited me. He said I was an exceptional student and that he wanted to show me off! He said he had bragging rights over someone!]

[:smelly5yo: lmao so I'm gonna take a shower and shave everything. I'll be out in an hour or two if you wanna come over early]

[:hot cross buns: I'm going to pack my stuff up and come over right away. Take as long as you need. I have the spare key.]

[:hot cross buns: YOU DIDNT OPEN THE BOX YET DID YOU? MISHA JUST TEXTED ME SAYING THAT HE TOLD YOU TOO, PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T! I WANNA SEE YOUR FACE WHEN YOU OPEN IT, PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDNT OPEN IT YET!!]

[:smelly5yo: I didnt. The box it pretty tho. Kk I'm gonna go shower now, see you soon bun bun <3]

[:hot cross buns: phew. Ok sweetheart! <3]

Kyoko place his phone on the charger in the kitchen. Gathering some clean pjs and a towel, he went into his bathroom to wash his face mask off. Stripping and hopping into the shower afterward. He hummed and daydreamed as he bathed, playing what he hopes his night will be in his head like an old fashioned movie.


	2. Promises and cooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji POV

Sanji looked over to the man he was working with. Misha… er. Misha .. last name.. It had something to do with fishing, or sharks, or something. Sanji hadn't bothered to learn his full name, not planning on working with him again unless he showed potential. The man had started to flirt the second he told the blond his name. 

Misha was working diligently until he looked up at the clock and pulled out his phone, losing the realization that Sanji was in the room. Sanji was curious about who could make the loud, boisterous man, who could definitely compete with his.. friend, so quiet and attentive. He didn't even blink when Sanji made a half assed pass at Misha.

As he typed away, Sanji continued to prepare his work area. Throwing glances back to Misha. With every look, Misha appeared more excited. He stared at the screen, holding his breath in anticipation. He rolled his eyes as his own phone alerted him that he got a text message. 

[:roronoa shithead: Hey. I need to talk to you about something. Text me back when you have the chance. It's about Ronin's kid.]

Before he had the chance to reply, The moss man sent another message. 

[:roronoa shithead: I need the address of my old apartment. Send it to me.]

Sanji rolled his eyes, looking back to Misha once more to make sure he doesn't see Sanji being a grade A hypocrite. He typed out the address and sent it. He sent one more text before putting it away.

[:blond himbo bitch: You will tell me why later. I'm trying to cook right now you green whore.]

He rolled his sleeves up before noticing Misha staring at him with raised eyebrows. He slinks forward with a grin pulling at his mouth. The phone in Sanji's pocket buzzed and Misha's smile grew.

"Are you gonna get that?" It sounded like a purr. Misha fucking purred. 

Sanji stuck his tongue out and flipped him off. "I'm ignoring him for a reason. What about you? Is she hot?"

Misha shot up like he'd been caught doing something dirty, but regained his posture quickly, "Yeah… he is. I was just telling him that he had my plus one for the gala event thingy."

Clicking his tongue, he looked at Misha, " 'Gala Event Thingy' I guess that's one way to call it. Anyway, I didn't take you for the 'man love man' type."

"Is that a problem?" Sanji could feel the defensiveness that raised in Misha’s voice . Sanji should have chosen his words better. Especially since the man had been flirting with him since the first minute of being in the same room.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I've had my fair share of boyfriends. That mossy asshole was the last one." 

"You had boyfriends? I thought you were straight . You have that whole 'no nonsense' thing goin for ya." Now Misha was just mocking him. It took him a moment but he finally processed what Sanji said, "You dated monkey mans husband?" 

Sanji threw an apron at Misha and put his own on. "Yeah. I've dated that 'Monkey man' too. It was a long time ago." 

Sanji could feel Misha staring at him, either checking him out or studying him. Or both. "You can't be that old. I'd still fuck you." Sanji proceeded to choke.

"You're right. I'm not that old. But it was like 20 years ago. And no. You won't. Horny bastard."

“That's what you're saying now, but just wait till you've had a couple of drinks. When was the last time you got laid anywa-" Sanji threw a towel at his face, stopping him from continuing his sentence. 

"My sex life is non of your concern. You are here to help me prepare food. You were requested by Robin-chan and that's another reason why you are here. Now help me or get kicked." 

Misha looked at him with playful eyes. Walking to him slowly. “Can’t we do both? I'd love to see how strong your legs are. I remember someone whispering about how flexible you are too, let's test that out.” 

Sanji would be lying if he said he didn't like the attention, but he also had a job to do. And every minute spent making passes at each other is another minute wasted instead of cooking. "Shush. You have food to prepare, don't make me force you to do the dishes instead."

Misha huffed as Sanji blatantly ignored his further attempts. He rolled his sleeves up and started to give the kitchen staff their jobs. They had all been quiet, watching the show that Misha unknowingly put on for them. 

They spent the majority of the morning preparing the meat dishes for when they are cooked and making the simple dishes for the tables. Misha continued to flirt. Even afterwards, when they left the kitchen to get ready for the night. 

Sanji looked over at Misha. "What are you wearing to the event?"

"I'm wearing an old tux that I wore to a friends weddi- oh uhh," he pulled his phone from his pocket once more. "Thanks for reminding me. You can go ahead, I'll be here for a minute."

Sanji nodded and strutted to his car, pulling a cigarette pack out of his glove department. He lit his cigarette and leaned back in the drivers seat. Snagging his phone, he glared down at the name.

[:roronoa shithead: He was 15 when I left for Japan. He is in his mid-twenties now. Sanji, I fucked up.]

[:blond himbo bitch: who. That little redhead that was in the hospital? If I remember correctly, you left right after he got released. So yeah. You fucked up a long time ago.]

Stress had already settled in Sanji's shoulders. Taking a longer drag, he waited for Zoro to get angry. If he was angry, then Sanji would have a reason to be stressed. 

[:roronoa shithead: Sanji please. I just need your help. You're good at talking. I'm not.]

[:blond himbo bitch: It's your problem. I wasn't the one Ronin trusted him to. Own up. But you better do it quickly, if he sees that you're out partying, he might lose his respect for you.]

He tossed his phone to the backseat, finishing his cigarette and started his car. He heard the message tone and ignored it. Zoro had to handle this one by himself. 

Sanji pulled out of the parking lot and sped off into the streets. Daydreaming about little things he could've done, conversations he could've had, and things he wanted to say to Zoro. His mind backtracks to the little red head. His image of him blurry from the time that he didn't see him. 

Sanji remembers Zoro making himself sick when the small redhead went comatose. He remembers pointy pierced ears and vivid knowing eyes. A quiet voice leaked into his head, correcting him of something he doesn't remember now. But he knew it was important. 

Sanji takes a sharp left, breaking a law or two, and speeds up to get where he wants to be. He tries thinking of something else. Anything, because if he thought more about the redhead, he wouldn't be able to say no the next time Zoro asks for help. 

His mind trailed to the most recent relationship he had. Sure she was beautiful, but her parents and his own biological father pushed them to marry. It wouldn't work as the woman didn't want him. They didn't last long. The man he considered his real father, praised him for avoiding something horrible despite his morals.

His mood soured, he sped up past the limit. Not caring if there's cops around getting ready to pull him over. The justice system is so fucked that he didn't have to care about the money he lost as it wasn't even that much. Thoughts drifted back to Zoro and the redhead. He continued to wonder how much the man had changed. He was really small the last time he saw him. Then again anyone looks small in hospital beds. 

He shakes the blurry memories off and parked his car haphazardly. Snagging another cigarette and lighting it, he stood straight. He slammed his door closed and when to the back to grab his phone. Closing that door hard too, he swaggered into the hotel his friend was staying at and made his way to the elevator. Cigarette still in his mouth.

He decided to read the text that he thought Zoro sent to him.

[:Dad: Hey Baby Eggplant. I haven't said anything to you until now since then, but I'm proud of you. I want to talk about something important. It's about the Baratie. I think we should talk tomorrow during lunch if you have the time. I'll see you tonight at the gala however. See you then.]

Sanji exhaled. Calming down frayed nerves. He reads the text over and over. It wasn't the first time Zeff praised him, and hopefully it wouldn't be the last. But it still made Sanji puff his chest out like he won the key to the state. He send a quick reply so he didn't leave his dad left on read. 

The elevator dinged, signifying that Sanji reached his floor. It opened and he walked down the hallway. He stops at a door and put his cigarette out in a small dish she left out for him. She doesn't allow him to smoke in her space. 

He pushed the door open and was greeted with the smell of tangerines, "Nami-san! I'm here like you asked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU LYRA, FOR BEING MY BETA READER!!! MWAH <3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Hha there. More chapters up soon if my lovely beta reader/ technical editor yells at me for more. Advice and criticism is welcome! <3... also the titles of the chapters might not have anything to do with the chapters itself. Probably..


End file.
